


Teacher

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Heyman is the dreamiest teacher Ray's ever had, and he can't keep him out of his head. Maybe Mr. Heyman felt the same...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There he was. Ray bit back a blissful sigh as he watched Mr.Heyman walk into class. Third period was the greatest. Mr. Heyman was his English teacher, and the love of his life for the past few months since he started his senior year. The boy had him smitten since day one with his quirky attitude and plain good looks, and when he first heard the man call out his name he committed it to memory, knowing he’d recall his name on the man’s lips when he was alone in his room that night.

Of course this was a one-sided love, Ray was far too shy to ever confess to someone, especially a teacher who was probably old enough to be his dad. But that didn’t stop him from sighing wistfully whenever he caught a glance of him in the halls, and certainly didn’t stop him from joining drama club when he found out Mr. Heyman ran it.

He had no skill in acting, but the kind teacher didn’t care. He was happy to have such an enthusiastic student, even if he didn’t know the reason behind it. Although Ray didn’t realize it, he was catching the teacher’s eye.

Joel Heyman wasn’t one to have a fleeting crush on someone. Especially not a student. He’d been a teacher for far too long to know that wouldn’t end well. Maybe that’s why he tried to argue with himself that he just had a particular interest in one of his students, a young man named Ray Narvaez Jr. The teen wasn’t especially cute, but something about him was utterly endearing to Joel. Maybe it was the light beard that the boy had grown as soon as he was able to, or his big eyes hidden behind strong prescipted glasses.

He tried to argue it was only a superficial thing if any, but found himself charmed by the young man’s personality. Ray was more laid back than Joel could ever be, rolling with whatever life seemed to toss at him. He was a good student, and a terrible actor but he tried his best and refused to give up. Joel admired that a lot, even if he tried to deny it.

It was no surprise to Ray when girls started giggling as he spouted his lines that day during drama club. He was always either monotone or playing it up too much, he had difficulty trying to achieve the right balance between. Mr. Heyman quieted them and clapped when the scene was finished, commending both Ray and the girl he’d been in the scene with. They sat down as another duo went up, performing together. Mr. Heyman sat down next to Ray casually, looking at the young man kindly. “So Ray…” The aforementioned teen looked down, blushing a little in embarrassment. “You don’t have to lie to me, Mr. Heyman. I know I haven’t gotten any better.”

Joel patted his back comfortingly. “You’re trying Ray, that’s all I ask of you. Actually, I was wondering if you’d like to stay a little late and do some one-on-one practice with me. I know it must be difficult to practice in front of your peers, and I’d be able to focus on you alone.” Ray tried his best not to look utterly ecstatic at the very idea of being alone with him. “I’d like that.” He mumbled simply, holding back a wistful sigh when the older man smiled at him.

The rest of the club time went on as usual, but Ray stuck around when the bell rang and everyone else headed home. “I’ll try not to keep you too long.” Mr Heyman said, and Ray chuckled. “My mom doesn’t even get home till like 6, whenever is fine.” Joel nodded, flipping through some packets, looking for a good scene to do.

He came across one, just a random excerpt from some romantic drama show, he had his kids do all sorts of odd scenes. “Alright, I’m going to have you act the woman’s part in this scene so you can see how I do it, watch how I act and try to learn from it.”

He handed Ray one of the packets, flipped open to where they were reading from. He then positioned the man on the stage, standing just a few feet from him.

“I don’t know if I can do this anymore.” Joel started, looking serious as he stared at Ray, already immersing himself into the role. “All this hiding and sneaking around behind our lovers’ backs.” If English was the man’s strong suit, acting was his passion. Ray was already trying hard not to blush just seeing the man in action. He looked down at the papers in his shaky hands, taking a breath. “A-are you saying we’re over?” He asked quietly, looking at the teacher for encouragement and getting a nod to go on.

“I can’t live without you Joe, please don’t say we’re done.” Suddenly Joel stepped forward, taking one of Ray’s hands in his, lacing their fingers. “As if I could ever leave you, Annette! What I’m saying is, I think it’s time to come clean.” Ray’s eyes went wide, starting to fall into the character’s mindset.

“But our families! What if they disown us for such sins?” He asked, and Joel shook his head, staring into his eyes. “So long as I have you, I can handle anything.” Ray was blushing now, eyes locked with his teacher’s. “A-and our lovers? We’re both married, albeit unhappily.”

Joel pulled him closer, the hand holding his lines now on Ray’s waist. “I’d leave her in a heartbeat, if I knew you’d do the same.” Ray was trembling a little from being so close. “Of course I would.” The teen said, and Joel unlaced their fingers and cupped his cheek. “Then let’s tell them. If worse comes to worst, we’ll leave together and never look back.”

“Joel…” Ray flubbed up, but neither of them noticed. Their lips were merely inches apart, eyes half lidded as they leaned in. The bell rang, signaling all students who stayed late for things like detention to head home. It was more than enough to jolt them out of their position, both blushing and looking away.

Joel was the first to speak. “Sorry about that, got a bit caught up in the moment.” He apologized with a nervous laugh. Ray was looking at his feet, hands crumpling the paper a bit as they held tight. “I um, I didn’t mind.” He mumbled, going even redder as he realized what he said. The older man cleared his throat, straightening up a little and trying to get back in control. “Well hey, you did great there! Best reading I’ve ever seen you do.” He praised Ray as he walked over to him, patting him on the shoulder with a kind smile back on his face.

“I’ve never had such a… Passionate acting partner before, I guess it helped.” The teen shrunk away a bit, feeling somewhat mortified over what he was saying. He was sure he’d creeped Mr.Heyman out, now the wonderful teacher would probably never give him a second glance.

Of course he was wrong, but teenagers often got a bit overdramatic about things. Mr.Heyman smiled at him. “Well, I shouldn’t keep you any longer. But you made some great progress today, I can’t wait to see how to do tomorrow.” Ray looked up at him wide-eyed. “We can have another one-on-one tomorrow?”

The handsome man grinned. “So long as you’re still up for it.” Ray couldn’t help but grin back. “Definitely.”


	2. Chapter 2

When the final bell rang on that Thursday afternoon, Ray was more excited than ever. He already enjoyed the club because it let him see Mr. Heyman somewhere other than the classroom, but with their one-on-one sessions it made him even more utterly ecstatic when Thursdays rolled around. They had been meeting after club for a couple weeks now, practicing lines together and Joel giving him tips and tricks on acting. The older man had been strangely choosing just romantic scenes, Ray noticed, and he would be lying if he said the thought that maybe the teacher liked him too hadn't popped in his head a few times. 

Despite the constant distraction that was his teacher, Ray was actually learning from the man's private lessons. He was getting better and better during club, no longer earning any snickers or giggles from his fellow students when it came his time to perform a scene. Joel had noticed his progress too, both a bit happy and sad for it. The boy was at the same level as the rest of the students now, and it'd be unfair to continue special lessons just for him. So when the club time was over, and Ray was squirming in his seat, it almost physically pained Joel to tell the boy what he'd been thinking.

"Ray, you're doing really well in club now, I don't think we need to do these lessons anymore." he stated it plainly, a dull ache throbbing in his chest when he saw the teen's crestfallen face. "Wait no, Mr. Heyman, I'm not good enough yet! Why can't we continue, it's not fair! It's not like drama club is a competition, there's no reason to stop." Ray argued, not even trying to hide the hurt on his face. The older of the two sighed, rubbing at his temples. "You're right, it's not fair, but in a different way. It's unfair for me to coach only you personally. I could open up the lesson to any of the kids who would like a little extra help, or I could not do it at all. Those are the only fair options I can think of."

Ray tensed, in his mind it'd be even worse to have other students there, taking up his precious teacher's time. He looked down at his lap, twiddling his thumbs as he pouted. "I'd rather you just stop then. I don't want to share this time with anyone else." the admission made Joel's throat tighten, and he crouched down to meet Ray's seated eye-level. "Ray, is there another reason you wanted these lessons besides getting better at acting?" he asked quietly, wanting to confirm his suspicions. 

"I like you." the raven-haired teen whispered, eyes welling up a little, knowing how futile and fruitless his confession would be. Joel reached out, gently caressing his cheek and wiping away a tear that trickled down. "Don't cry Ray, it's okay. I'm not bothered by that. I'm flattered, actually. But you know nothing can happen between a teacher and their student, yes?" Ray sniffled and nodded, pulling his glasses off and rubbing at his eyes. 

"Besides, what could you want in an old fogey like me? I'm probably old enough to be your dad, plus I'm boring." Joel tried to make a joke out of it, laughing a little, but Ray looked even more upset. "You're not an old fogey! You're great! You're handsome, and funny, and just so, so nice, so nice it hurts sometimes. And you're a cool teacher, and when you act you are just so friggin amazing and it's like a dream whenever you say my name!" The young man burst out his feelings unexpectedly, making Joel go a bit wide-eyed in surprise. 

No lover had ever talked about him that way, let alone a student. He tried to calm his racing heart, taking in deep breaths and pretending that no, Ray did not just get his heart all a-flutter. "Ray, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. You can like me all you want, thank you for thinking I'm a great enough guy to deserve someone like you's affection." he pet the boy's hair gently as he cried a little more, Ray wiped his eyes and put his glasses back on once he calmed down.

The detention bell rang, and they looked at each other. "How's about I take you home, okay?" Joel suggested, standing up. Ray nodded, still sniffling a little. "Okay, Mr. Heyman." he mumbled, grabbing his backpack and following the teacher out of the auditorium. They headed to his car, Ray sliding into the passenger's seat and buckling up. Joel got in on the driver's side, and Ray told him the address. They went off.

After around ten minutes, Ray noticed Joel missed a couple turns. "Mr. Heyman?" he questioned, getting a half-smile and a glance in return. "I don't want to bring you home with such a sad face on. Let's get some slushies or something first." The man pulled into the lot of a convenience store and they went inside. Joel bought them each a slushie and they sat on the curb sipping them. "You know, this won't make me love you any less." Ray murmured, and the older man chuckled. "I'm not trying to do that. You can love me all you want, I just need you to know nothing can come of it." 

"I know." Ray retorted, sounding a little bitter, sipping his drink in silence now. Despite their exchange, he felt a little better once they finished, and got back in Joel's car. The kind teacher drove him home properly now, stopping outside the apartment the boy lived at with his parents. "Should I come in and explain why you're home late?" he asked, and Ray flushed, shaking his head. "That'd worry them more than anything I could say, Mr. Heyman." he said with a little laugh, grabbing his backpack and getting out. 

He peeked in at the other once more, mumbling a thanks before slamming the door and running into his complex. Joel sighed, watching the retreating form of his student before pulling back onto the road and heading home himself. That was easily one of the toughest things he'd ever had to do, but he knew it was the right decision. At least for now, Ray was off-limits.


	3. Chapter 3

He wasn't sure when he started noticing Ray too much, but he certainly knew when it was getting out of hand. Ever since Joel had rejected his student, the boy had become somewhat recluse. He quit drama club, despite the progress he made, and he wasn't paying attention during English anymore.

When the teen started getting D's instead of his typical A's and B's, Joel knew it was time to pull the boy in for a talk. Having no class that period, the teacher went on a search for him, wanting to talk before it slipped his mind, as things often did. He found that Ray was in gym that period, so he headed for the gymnasium, peeking inside. The boys were playing basketball, shirts vs skins, and he could clearly see Ray on the skins side. He looked away to the coach quickly, walking over and asking him to pull Ray out for a few minutes. 

The coach blew his whistle, signaling a time out. "Narvaez, switch with Luna. Mr. Heyman here would like a word with you." Ray slowly walked off the court, panting and sweating profusely, unused to exerting himself so much. He grabbed a towel and wiped his face, heading over to the teacher, who motioned for him to follow him outside the gym.

They walked out and that was when Joel had a good look at him. The thin, tanned chest of his student's was heaving with each breath, sheen with sweat. His hair was sticking to his face, damp and a little matted. As he wiped at the back of his neck, Joel tried to pull his eyes away from the dusky brown nipples that were showing, reminding himself that this was a student, one he'd already broken the heart of. He couldn't be thinking like he was. "What's up, Mr. Heyman?" Ray asked quietly, wiping himself down a bit.

"I'll tell you what's not up, your grades. Ray, you were one of my best students only a month ago, you need to start applying yourself again. You've only got a month till graduation, and you're flunking my class!" Ray scowled as he got scolded, crossing his arms and looking away. "It doesn't really matter does it? So long as I ace all the tests until the end of the school year I'll have a D and that's enough."

Joel frowned, that wasn't even close to what he'd hoped to hear. "Ray, please don't neglect your education because of what happened. It's not fair and it reflects badly on both of us. I don't want you to hate me now, Ray. You know I have no other choice." The black-haired teen looked at him, a little surprised by his wording. "So do you mean if I wasn't your student you might've said yes?" he asked, and the older man tensed, realizing his mistake.

"I'm saying I would've at least thought on it before dismissing it, I suppose. But I'm not sacrificing my job for a teenager who is bound to lose their puppy love once they graduate. You might think I'm God's gift to you now, but wait until you go to college and meet all the new people you're bound to meet, you'll think back on this crush you have on me and realize your folly." Ray narrowed his eyes at his teacher. "I don't like the fact that you think my affection is so wishy-washy that I'll be over you by July. I've liked you since the first day of school this year when I first saw you. It might've been a little thing then, but it's only grown more and more since. And it's real."

Joel sighed, running a hand through his hair and scratching his head a bit. "Okay, tell you what. You come back after your first year of college and if you're still into me, I'll happily date you. But I'm sure by then you'll realize how much more the world can offer and you'll understand where I'm coming from." Ray was quiet, contemplating everything in his mind. "Do you mean it? The college thing, I mean." He asked, and Joel thought for a moment.

"If you promise to actually try in my class again, then sure. But only when you've finished your first year in college, no sooner. And you have to actually try dating guys your age, don't just pine over me for months." With the rules and limitations stated, Ray nodded, understanding. "I'll be back, you better believe it." he said simply, walking back into the gym and leaving the English teacher staring at his back once more.

\-----

It was the big day. Graduation. The ceremony had just ended, and all the students were hugging their friends and favorite teachers, some in tears and some all smiles. Joel was hugging a group of girl students who thanked him for all the fun they'd had in Drama Club, before shuffling off to swarm another teacher. Ray walked up to the other, dressed in his graduation robes and hat tilted a bit on his head. He smiled at Joel, shaking his hand. "Thank you for all your help this year, Mr. Heyman. In both English and Drama." The older man shook back, a gentle smile on his face. "It was my pleasure, Ray. You were a great student."

"Keyword, were. I'll be seeing you in a year, Mr. Heyman. You can bet on it." Ray's smile widened and he ran off towards some friends, Joel watching with a sad smile. In his mind that was the last time he'd see the young man, and perhaps that was for the better.

\-----

Having shed all regret the day he graduated, it came as a shock to Joel when, a little over a year later, he walked out to his car after summer school to find Ray leaning on it. "Hey Mr. Heyman." the young man said with a smile. He was as cute as ever, still donning that wispy beard and his strong glasses perched high on his nose. He looked a little fuller now, perhaps he'd gained that infamous 'freshman fifteen', though it fit him fine. 

"Ray." Joel mumbled quietly, looking utterly shocked to see him. He hadn't thought the other was so serious about him, but clearly he underestimated him. "I started college on this day last year. I dated two guys seriously, and had fun with a couple more. But none of them could make me stop thinking about you." Ray paused, looking down at his feet, embarrassed. "I know you said what you did last year as a last resort to get me to apply myself, but do you think there's any chance? You know, for us?" Joel thought for only a moment before smiling and getting close, pressing Ray against his car as their lips just brushed when he spoke.

"There is now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> epilogue~

"Ah, Mr. Heyman please... p-please..."

The whimper came from Ray, who was laying on the older man's bed at the moment, mostly naked and a tent in his boxers. His former teacher was standing over him, enjoying the scene. "Ray, how many times do I have to remind you? Call me Joel." the older man said with a chuckle, climbing onto the bed and hovering over the younger man.

"Sorry, I'm a bit distracted, if you couldn't tell." Ray mumbled, cheeks red as he looked into the other man's eyes. Joel's were crinkled at the edges, a smile on his face and mirth in his look. "I could tell." he leaned down and caught Ray's lips in a tender kiss, a hand trailing down the young man's bare chest and eliciting a shiver from him. The hand stopped on a nipple, gentle circling the perked up bud, making the black-haired man squirm under him. He started to pinch and pull it lightly too, Ray moaning against his lips as he did. 

"Sensitive nipples, Ray? I never would've guessed." Joel murmured against his former student's lips, making the boy blush even deeper. "It's not like I can help it." the other replied, pouting a little. Joel laughed and kissed him again, teasing the other nipple until it was perked up as much as the other, enjoying the young man's sensitive body. It was the first time they'd gone so far since they started dating about a month ago, and both of them were overly eager for it.

Ray had done some stuff in college, but he'd been too nervous to go all the way. The most he'd had inside him was a finger at this point, and the idea was still a bit nerve-wracking, but he knew he could trust Joel to take care of him. Joel, being the looker he was, was pretty experienced when it came to sex, with both men and women. Yet the idea of going this far with Ray was one that'd been on his mind since he first saw the boy shirtless during gym, and he was utterly ready for it.

Joel's hand finally relented on Ray's sensitive nipples, traveling down to the cock that was tenting his boxers impressively, even more awake from the teasing. Joel grasped it through the boxers, making the young man jolt and buck into his hand a bit. Still feeling a bit cruel, Joel rubbed and touched it with the cloth between his hand and the aching cock, refusing to let Ray feel his hand just yet. The former student was squirming a little, moaning into Joel's mouth and bucking at his hand, silently pleading for him to go on.

The brunette kissed down Ray's chin to his neck, finding a good spot and sucking and nibbling on it, his hand slipping inside Ray's boxers and properly grabbing his aching dick. The younger man squirmed under Joel, grabbing at his back with one hand, the other gripping the bed. Joel began pumping the teen's cock, hand getting slicked with precome as he continued, enjoying the moans and gasps that left Ray now that his mouth was unoccupied.

They continued like that for a little while, before Ray could take no more and pushed him away. Joel looked at him, concerned, sitting up. "Sorry, I was getting close. Besides, I don't want this to be all about me." Ray explained, pushing Joel down gently and making the older man lay down. He shuffled down the bed a bit, lining himself up with the man's lower half. He tugged down his boxer briefs and pulled them off, releasing the other man's cock, which was happily standing at attention. Ray leaned down, taking the head into his mouth and tenderly sucking, as a hand gripped the base.

It took all Joel had not to buck into the young man's warm mouth right from the start. He hissed Ray's name, a hand gently gripping the other's hair as his head began to slowly bob, taking more and more of him in each time. Clearly someone taught him well during college, because Joel doubted someone could be born with such natural talent, though the idea of Ray doing this for someone else kind of pissed him off. Ray continued to excel, making Joel shudder and shiver as Ray lovingly tended to his hardened cock. Very soon after, Joel had to pull at his head a bit, the younger pulling off and licking his lips, smirking up at his older lover.

"Were you getting close?" he said with a pleased look, and Joel chuckled, pulling him up and kissing him roughly. "I'm just ready for the main event. Are you?" Ray nodded, the two switching places as Ray laid back down and Joel grabbed a small bottle of lube from his nightstand drawer, coating two fingers in it. He pulled Ray's boxers off with his unlubed hand, pulling his legs apart and lining up one slick finger with his entrance. As he slowly pressed inside, he grabbed Ray's cock with his other hand, hoping to cancel out any pain or uncomfortableness with some pleasure.

Ray hissed quietly as he was entered, it wasn't painful but it still felt weird. This was as far as he'd ever gone with anyone, so now he was starting to feel a bit nervous, thinking of what was to come. Joel went as slow as he needed, happily taking his time stretching Ray. He added another finger after a little while, and one more when Ray started pleading for it, the younger now enjoying the full feeling.

When Joel could wait no more, he pulled his fingers out, and Ray whined a little until he felt something much bigger poking against him. As gently and tenderly as he could, Joel started to push in, reveling in the tight wet heat that surrounded his cock as he did. He kissed Ray, who was looking a bit pained, and tugged his cock a bit, his other hand teasing a nipple. Once Joel had pushed in all the way they stayed like that for a while, Joel holding off until he knew his younger lover could handle it.

But when Ray gave the go-ahead, all bets were off. His pace started slow, but as Ray began to enjoy it and begged for more, Joel was all too happy to provide. He pounded into the smaller man, thrusting as deep and quick as he could, fueled by Ray's moans of pleasure and his own overflowing lust. The black-haired man was grabbing at Joel's hair and back, anything he could hold onto, digging his short nails in as much as he could. He pulled Joel into another kiss, their lips and tongues meshing frantically as Joel's hips worked like a piston, working hard to maintain the frenzied rhythm they'd fallen into.

Ray came first, earlier than Joel expected, but it was understandable. The teen had already been almost there before, and he'd gotten so worked up from all the new pleasures he was experiencing for the first time that he could hold off no longer. Joel wasn't quite ready to finish, continuing to pump in and out for a bit longer before he reached his breaking point too, finishing inside. 

He kissed the younger man lovingly as he pulled out, the two laying there for a little bit until Ray complained about how weird it felt to have come dribbling down his ass. Joel laughed and got up, picking the smaller man up bridal style. "What are you doing, you weirdo?" Ray said with a little laugh, letting himself be carried off to the bathroom. "I'm gonna clean you up a little. Then I'm gonna teach you the wonders of shower sex. You up for it?"

Ray blushed darkly but nodded. "It's been a while since I had a lesson from you." he mumbled, and Joel chuckled, setting Ray on the bathtub edge so he could start the water. "Well, I've got plenty left to teach you."


End file.
